


Vows

by Hellotvshowtrash



Category: the originals - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellotvshowtrash/pseuds/Hellotvshowtrash
Summary: Tumblr request: Klaus and Reader are in love and instead of Hayley, reader is pregnant with Klaus's baby and this is how he finds out.
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/You
Kudos: 49





	Vows

It was a private wedding for you and Klaus. His family and some few friends attended, and your sister and only family, Hayley. Your heartbeat out of your chest as you made your final adjustments to your dress in the mirror.

“Are you ready?” Your sister's voice came from behind you.

“I think so,” You turned to look at Hayley and she looked at you in awe, “how do I look?” You asked. Tears welled in your sister’s eyes as she took you in. You wore a white flowing wedding dress, comfortable yet accentuating your body. Your Y/H/C hair was pinned elegantly.

“Beautiful,” she said. “Mom and dad would’ve been so proud of you.” Gentle tears fell down her cheeks as she pulled you into a hug. You dried your eyes before the tears could fall. “Are you going to tell him?” She whispered.

“You’re going to make me cry,” you laughed. “It’s in my vows, so when he finds out, everyone else will too,” your hand instinctively went to your lower stomach. Your heart fluttered at the thought of starting your family, the family you always wanted. “I think I’m ready, are you?” You looked back at her.

Given that Hayley was the only family you had left, she was walking you down the aisle. Your pack disagreed heavily with your choice to marry the hybrid, so she was all you had. They hadn’t even found out about your pregnancy yet.

She nodded and you both walked to the entrance of the compound. It was decorated in white and champagne colours, delicately placed flowers and vines laced along the aisle you would be walking down. The large foyer was lit by twinkling fairy lights hung about the railings on the upper levels and above head across the empty space.

From where you stood, still hidden, you could see the Mikaelson family gathered to share your day. Freya and Keelin stood together chatting, while Rebekah, Kol, Davina, and Marcel anxiously waited for the ceremony to start. Elijah stood with Klaus under a makeshift arch at the far end of the room. He gave his brother a smile and nod of encouragement and Klaus took it gladly. He looked so nervous, it made your heart flutter.

Gentle piano music started playing from a CD player, courtesy of Elijah. He had determined that you deserved your very own wedding march and written and recorded one for you. The small crowd stood at attention, turning to the entrance you would be walking from.

The melody played as you and Hayley walked out together, stepping in time to the music. A grin broke out across your face as you watched Klaus catch sight of you in your wedding dress for the first time. His mouth was agape as he stared at you in awe and adoration, his love, his bride, a vision in white. Truth be told Klaus never thought this day would come. For a thousand or so years, he never dreamed he’d find the person who would love him so deeply, so fully that he truly did want to be a better person.

You reached the archway at the end of the aisle and hugged your sister before she moved to the side. The music stopped playing as Elijah began to speak.

“Dearly beloved, we’re gathered here today -,” he cut himself off and chuckled, “being so formal feels unnatural in this scenario. If you don’t mind, I’d like to speak from the heart,” he looked at you and Klaus for the okay and you both nodded, surprised but welcoming the heartfelt improvisation.

“Niklaus, I have dreamed of this for you. As your older brother for a millennia, I’ve wanted nothing more for you than happiness. Y/N, I can’t thank you enough for what you’ve brought into his life, into all our lives. You’ve brought a new light into Niklaus and for that, I am eternally grateful.” He paused and cleared his throat, a tear shining in his eye. “In our time on this Earth, we’ve all done regrettable things, but, we’ve all found someone who makes this life worth it, who make us want to do better - be better.” He looked fondly over at Hayley and she smiled back at him. His gaze moved over the family in the room. Freya, her hand locked with Keelin’s. Kol’s arm around Davina. Marcel leaned over and kissed Rebekah’s cheek and she blushed. “And while there are people we wish could be here with us today, I’m glad we have each other to celebrate with.” He continued his speech as you gazed into Klaus’s eyes, which were brimming with tears and a small smile donned on his face. You giggled and a tear fell down your cheek.

“Niklaus, would you like to read your vows?” Elijah gestured to Klaus. Klaus looked at him, surprised, as if he forgot he was supposed to do that at his own wedding.

“Ah, yes,” he whispered and pulled a piece of paper out of his suit jacket pocket. He cleared his throat as he unfolded the paper and smiled shyly. “Y/N…. I just want to tell you how much you mean to me. How I would protect you to the ends of the earth. How I will fight for you no matter what. I vow to love you, in sickness and in health. I vow to be with you through this life and the next. I vow to be your family and carry you when you think you can’t walk anymore. You are my little wolf, and I will always be yours.” His voice cracked at the last phrase he uttered and he wiped away a tear. You realized a stream of tears was flowing down your cheeks and a smile had plastered itself on your face. You mouthed “I love you,” to him and he mouthed it back.

“Y/N, your vows?” Elijah looked to you now.

You nodded and smiled. “Klaus, since I’ve met you, I’ve become the best me I can be. I am ready to love you no matter what comes our way. I want an eternity with you, Niklaus Mikaelson. I vow to always take care of your wounds, both physical and mental. I vow to ground you. I vow to be your home. I vow to always be your family. If you listen closely, you can hear just how loved you are.” You finished with a smile, and his eyebrows furrowed as he listened. All the vampires in the proximity listened, confused but intent. Rebekah gasped. Elijah grinned. Klaus’s jaw dropped and his blue eyes filled with tears as he listened to the quietest second heartbeat emanating from you. He stepped towards you in astonishment.

“Y/N… you’re..?” He questioned, his hand reaching out to you. You nodded and grinned, the tears nonstop now.

“You’re going to be a dad,” you said softly. He pulled you into a bear hug, then quickly pulled away and put his hands to your abdomen.

He cried as he looked down at your stomach, imagining how you would look in a few month's time with a swollen belly. “I vow to protect you for your entire life, to love you through everything, to always be there.” He leaned down and kissed your stomach and you grinned until your cheeks hurt.

“Let’s continue, shall we,” Elijah jumped in, causing Klaus to chuckle and take a step back. You had never seen him so happy, and it filled your heart with joy.

-

The rest of the night flew by in a blur, a joy-filled, blissful blur. There was no plan of attacks, no anger, no fighting, no shouting. Before you knew it, you found yourself in your shared bedroom with Klaus, peeling your wedding dress off and plopping down onto the soft bed in just your underwear. You sighed happily and let your eyes close for a few seconds. You heard a chuckle and felt Klaus’s hands on your stomach, placing kisses all along your bare skin. You smiled and opened your eyes to look down at him, already adoring his child.

“How far along are you, darling?” He asked, his eyes trained you.

“Thirteen weeks,” you whispered. You lowered your hand to his head and tangled your fingers in his hair, gently tugging and brushing through his blonde curls. “I hope she has your hair,” you said.

He looked at you, wide-eyed. “She?” He asked.

You shrugged, “Just a feeling. I’ve always wanted a daughter first.” Your other hand moved to cup your small belly, already protruding ever so slightly. You thought your mind was playing tricks, but you swore you felt the tiniest bit of movement under your hand. Your eyes widened as you looked at him. “Klaus,” you whispered. He almost looked panicked before you grabbed his hand and put it to your belly. It took a few seconds but there was another stir, this one wasn’t imagined. He locked eyes with you, a grin taking over his face.

He lowered his lips to your skin, planting soft kisses. “I can’t wait to love you, always and forever.” He whispered gently to both you and your child.


End file.
